Je te le promets
by dreamofjisbon1
Summary: /!\ Spoiler 6x6 ! Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir .


**/!\ Spoiler !**

**Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un Os ! Un peu court je vous l'acccorde . En voyant la promo du 6x6 , je n'ai pu me retenir de vous écrire cela . J'espère que vous aimerez . Bisou !**

**Je tiens également à remercier ,XxLegend-AutomnexX, Guest, HeartSentence et JaLiiLove qui m'ont laissé une review sur mon texte précédent " Ne me quitte pas " .**

* * *

**Je te promet .**

* * *

Le moment grand attendu était arrivé, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à présent pour le retarder. Surtout pas elle, qui depuis toute ces années avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis . C'était peut-être triste mais c'était ainsi . Elle était triste, il le savait . Elle l'aimait, il le savait . A présent il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était sans doute leur dernier instant, son dernier moment avec elle . Fixant l'horizon, regardant le couché de soleil, il laissa enfin son coeur parler, il n'allait pas lui faire une déclaration, il n'allait pas non plus l'embrasser, non, car pour une fois les mots n'étaient plus de trop, ils étaient tous .

_-« Je tiens à vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait .»_ Son coeur se serra, il n'avait jamais imaginé lui dire aurevoir, il n'avait jamais penser l'abondonné encore une fois . D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais voulut y penser . C'était peut-être égoiste, mais il était un homme égoiste . Son coeur à elle, battait de plus en plus fort, elle sentait son estomac se tordre, ses yeux lui piquer . Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer, il ne le fallait pas . Elle se devait de rester brave, pour elle, pour lui .

-« _Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous représentez pour moi_ .» Oh si elle le savait . Elle l'avait toujours su . Il ne l'avait pas sacrifié pour rencontrer Red John, il l'avait toujours protégé . Il l'avait mise dans le secret, il lui avait donné sa confiance . Il avait partagé également avec elle ses plans les plus tordus, ses peurs les plus secretes .

-« _Rassurez moi, vous n'allez pas me faire une déclaration n'est-ce pas ?»_ Demanda-elle pour faire redescendre la tension en eux . Ils étaient éffrayés, appeurés, attristés et surtout profondément attirés l'un part l'autre .

Jane se contenta de réprimer un rire et d'esquisser un sourire égnimatique avant de se tourner complétement vers elle, oubliant le couché de soleil, oubliant cette vue magnifique . Seul lui importait Teresa et son doux regard protecteur qui était posé sur lui .

-« _Je n'espère pas vous séduire avec une déclaration, ce serait un peu prétentieux de ma part_ .»Dit-il avec un dernier regard aguicheur à la jeune femme . Elle souffla un rire, réprima un sourire . Pendant un moment aucun des deux ne prient la parole . Ils se contentèrent de fixer ce petit coin de paradis, leur petit coin de paradis .

Il partirait bientot, tout comme la boule de feu devant eux . Elle devrait lui dire adieu, il devrait lui dire aurevoir . Alors comme pour prolonger ce moment, comme pour figer le temps, elle se tourna vers lui, le visage ferme .

-« _Promettez moi de faire attention . Promettez le moi Jane_ .» Il s'était approché d'elle, elle avait fait un pas vers lui . Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, il n'avait pas pu retenir son masque plus longtemps .

Ses yeux étaient tristes, son regard était livide . Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait après, mais il espérait qu'elle serait là . Il espérait la revoir . L'espoir fait vivre et elle était son espoir, sa raison de vivre .Il l'attira alors vers lui et l'enlaça comme jamais . Profitant de son corps contre le sien, profitant de ce dernier instant avec elle . Il n'allait sans doute plus jamais la revoir, la taquiner ou encore la faire rire . Il allait seulement la détruire, car si Jane s'avenait à mourir, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre . Elle ferma les paupières enfouissant son visage dans son cou . Le vent soufflait fort, leur coeur battait fort, seule leur deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre leur permettait de rester encore un peu plus longtemps . Quatre mots fut murmurrés à son oreille, seulement quatre petits mots .

-« _Je te le promets_ .» Lui avait-il dit avant de la quitter .

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
